


Chromesthesia

by getadoge



Series: Chromesthesia [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Band Fic, Dan has synesthesia, M/M, Synesthesia, singer!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getadoge/pseuds/getadoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chromesthesia or sound-to-color synesthesia is a type of synesthesia in which heard sounds automatically and involuntarily evoke an experience of color</p><p>...and also a british alt. rock band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chromesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. I'm making this an au series. It's not chaptered. Each part can be read alone but it all takes place in the same universe! I figured a "how-they-met" story would be the best way to introduce it! Enjoy. Make sure to follow the collection and series so you can see more!

It was routine for Dan. The open mic night was held twice a month, once on the first Friday and once on the Saturday two weeks following. The bar that hosts it is never too busy and it's soothing to Dan. Not too loud but enough alcohol to blur out the bad acts. He didn't care about most of them anyway but when it came to the music he was always excited. The boring nudge wink type of comedy piled in but then came the bands and solo artists that piqued his interest. Dan held a specific reason for his interest in the new sounds. Sometimes they bored him but other times he struck gold in an odd way.

Chromesthesia is what they called it. The term first came to his knowledge when his friend PJ educated him on it. They both sat on his bed at age fourteen, sharing their sketchbooks with each other when it first came up.

“Why is everything so colorful? I thought you didn't like yellow?” PJ questioned, pointing at the drawing colored in with an abundance of yellow.

“Those are the colors I see when I listen to music.”

“Colors?”

“Yeah. Strange, I know.” Dan shut the sketchbook and tossed it to the side

  
The next time it came up PJ burst into Dan’s room with no warning. It has been around a year since that last time so he became startled  

“There's a name for it, you know.” He set his bag down in the doorway.

“For what?” Dan looked up from his gameboy. He laid lounged on his bed, staring up at the small screen.

“Seeing those colors. It's chromesthesia.”

“Weird. Want to watch a movie?” Dan shrugged the term off. He wouldn't dive into it for another year. When he did he stayed up all night reading everything he could about it.

  
It was the 5th of September when the new band came on stage. The host announced the band as “Chromesthesia”. Dan giggled, deciding this might be a good band to record. He pulled out his phone and began taping the performance.

He wasn't sorry. The lead singer moved with a light energy, accompanying the soft but upbeat nature of the music behind him. His hair was black but his eyes were a light and fluffy blue. The music to Dan gave a large array of colors that blended together so well, creating the perfect piece of art in his mind. He couldn't wait to go home and paint was he heard. Dan took to notice the other members. Behind the frontman was the first guitarist. She sung backing vocals and her voice was smooth with wavy brown hair dripping off her shoulders. She was grinning from cheek to cheek and looking over at the second guitarist and bassist. Both were very tall men. One with classes and the other with ginger hair. They carried similar energies and behind them was a drummer. Short with sweeping hair he moved his whole body carefully with the beat. Percussion with precision. It was amazing. The music and it's colors encompassed the personality of everyone on stage but Dan’s eyes were brought back to the singer. He couldn't even bother to focus on the precise words he sung. There was too much going on.

  
The song ended and Dan sat, clapping gently with his mouth agape. The o his lips gently formed then turned into a grin. “Chromesthesia”. It seemed appropriate. It evoked so much color. He was staring and then the frontman started staring right back at him. The tall stranger winked and waltzed offstage with the rest of the band, smiling and giggling excitedly. Dan found himself blushing profusely. The blush deepened when the singer approached him after the mic night ended. Dan was digging through his bag on the sidewalk, checking for every nice pencil and expensive pen. The scent of smoke drifted his way.

“Hey.” The man bent over Dan’s kneeled down form. He had his hands tucked into his pockets and a few yards behind him three of the band members stood, two smoking and the third was the girl who stood looking through her phone, lifting it up in front of her to take a picture. The man with glasses urged the others along and they headed through a door.

“H-hey.” Dan was left blinking and startled.

“I saw you recording our performance. Did you like it?” The man only came off as gentle. He had a childish but romantic smile, his eyes lit up in excitement for the critique.

“Yeah. I thought it was amazing. I'm Dan by the way. You?”

“Phil.” He stretched his hand out and they shook.

“You got an album?”

“No, but we will soon. We have a couple more tracks and we need album art before it's ready.” Phil shrugged but his eyes looked hopeful.

“I'm an artist!” Dan stuttered suddenly. “I mean… If you want to see my work I have some I can send you. My number is…”

With that, Phil whipped out his phone. Intently listening to each digit. He sent a small text to make sure he got the number right.

Unknown number  
hey :^) <3

Dan smiled and entered in the contact as “Pretty Colours Phil” because it was the first thing to come to mind. He found himself incredibly embarrassed that he would dare to be so forward... He never was that way.

  
\--

It was around 2am when the conversation turned to Dan’s strange ability. Both men were at Phil’s apartment, holed up in his room.

“You literally have the thing our band is named after? Dodie and Nathan would be ecstatic right now. They have to hear about this tomorrow.”

“Kind of, yeah.” Dan grinned

“You're ridiculous!” Phil shouted in excitement, smiling wildly. In the background the official recording of Phil’s favorite track off the new album was blasting. Dan was smiling and sketching out a design. First he was drawing the band and then he was soaking them in bold colors. The way they appeared individually varied in style because they were all very different, that was most of what Dan knew. Things still were similar enough that they came together. Dodie had a class to her but she was bubbly and lovely in every way, Nate was a mix of things that came together into a perfectly gentlemanly and charming man, and Brian had an awful lot of strange quirks and a girlfriend that contrasted him in every way (yet his world was all hers). Phil watched Dan's odd doodles steadily come to life and was amazed. The way Dan added life to the lines, giving personality to each part of the piece.

“I wish I could draw like you.”

“I wish I could sing like you. And write like you.” Dan swiveled the office chair to come face to face with Phil 

“I wish I...” The older one said softly, trailing off only to brush his fingers against Dan’s cheek. They flirted like that a lot in the past couple of months they had spoken but Phil just continued to be more forward. It caught Dan off guard. At this point Phil was sat directly behind Dan’s now turned around office chair as he sat on his mattress. He turned his torso to face Phil directly and leaned the chair forward to kiss him.

The kisses led to much more that night but in the morning there was nothing at all. Dan left. All that remained of his belongings were the finished draft of the album art and a sticky note that says “thank you, good luck. take it, use it. it’s yours. a parting gift.-a symbol of my affections.”

And Phil cherished it. Infact, it was voted by the band to be the album art for Making Waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and go visit me on my tumblr @getadoge. Also feel free to follow my ig @sapphicouterspace 
> 
> Not happy with the ending? Read the next part: Sunlight and Honesty.


End file.
